


I’m back

by Siriusfanatic



Category: Marvel, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), X-Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfanatic/pseuds/Siriusfanatic
Summary: Hi everyoneI apologize for the exceptionally long hiatus. Life happened as it does. Life is always happening. My mother died suddenly last year due to long illness and addiction and my life has been somewhat turned upside down since then.I also struggle with chronic illness and mental illness, and that on top of grief and the weight of new and heavy responsibilities has left me pretty worn out and running thin.But I’m slowly coming back to life. And you’ll be seeing me around here a little more often trying to wrap up and continue some stories.Thank you for all your wonderful comments of the last year. They have helped remind me that other people besides myself and my co writer enjoy this stuff. Even if I never responded to your comment please know it was appreciated.Thanks for the support pirates and mutants. I’ll be seeing you soon-Sirius





	I’m back

I apologize for the exceptionally long hiatus. Life happened as it does. Life is always happening. My mother died suddenly last year due to long illness and addiction and my life has been somewhat turned upside down since then.  
I also struggle with chronic illness and mental illness, and that on top of grief and the weight of new and heavy responsibilities has left me pretty worn out and running thin.

But I’m slowly coming back to life. And you’ll be seeing me around here a little more often trying to wrap up and continue some stories.

Thank you for all your wonderful comments of the last year. They have helped remind me that other people besides myself and my co writer enjoy this stuff. Even if I never responded to your comment please know it was appreciated.

Thanks for the support pirates and mutants. I’ll be seeing you soon 

-Sirius


End file.
